From Now Until Forever
by MrsBabadook
Summary: Sometimes the words 'I love you' are not necessary. Vegeta can't understand why he can't say those words after being together with Bulma for decades but then she decides to explain to him why she knows that even if he never said so, he does love her.


**Disclaimer:** Characters are property of Akira Toriyama. I do not own anything.

 **Note:** If you follow me you will know that I absolutely love Vegeta and Bulma. This story is a little different than my other stories. Instead of giving you a full description, it's best to just read this one shot about Vegeta and Bulma. For those

who don't know yet: English is not my native language so please excuse me for any grammar/spelling errors.

I hope you all enjoy!

 **From now until forever**

I love you.

Three simple words and yet I have never managed to say those words out loud. It is still pride, that damned foolish pride, that always manages to tighten my lips shut, preventing me from telling her what I have wanted to tell her for such a long time now.

I hold her small and fragile hand gently in mine, tenderly caressing its skin that is still remarkable soft even after all those years. I notice how her breathing suddenly changes and watch her slowly opens her eyes, silently enjoying those never-ending oceans of the deepest blue staring straight at me and a small and almost playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

'Hey handsome…'

Her voice sounds soft and tired, it's hardly even a whisper and I can barely feel her reassuring squeeze in my large battle-worn hand even though I know she's trying her best to put all of her strength into it.

I smile a crooked smile as I cover her small hand with my free one.

'A mere child could do better than that woman.'

A lonely tear escapes from her eyes, slowly rolling down the pale skin of her cheek and I gently pull her hand up, brushing my lips against its almost abnormal cold skin before completely and carefully pulling her small and fragile body against mine. I wrap my arms around her, tightly enough for her to feel secure, but not as tight for me to hurt her. She silently allows it by resting her cheek against my chest and I can't help but smile when I suddenly smell that oh so familiar smell of roses that always seems to linger around her.

I can't help but smile…I can't help but feeling the burning sensation behind my eyes slowly growing worse.

I rest my chin against the soft locks that used to be color of the sky and while I breathe in deeply I gently caress her back with the tips of my fingers, trying to find the right words to say, trying, but not being able to find anything.

Here I am. I have spent years, decades, together with the small woman that I'm currently holding in my arms and even after all those years I still can't make myself to say the right words, the words that she deserves so much. What a fool I am…

'Don't…'

I feel her warm breath against the skin of my chest through the thin fabric of my shirt as she softly, but somewhat firmly, speaks.

'I know…I've always known…'

She pulls back a little bit, her tearful deep blue eyes staring straight into my soul, merciless but tender, strong but loving.

She cups my cheek in her soft hand that is now lightly shaking and I, almost desperately, lean against it, closing my eyes in the hope that the burning sensation goes away but somewhere, far away in my mind, I know better. I hear her breathing in raggedly before slowly speaking again.

'Sometimes there is no need for words. You and I…we never needed them, just you being there already told me more than words could ever accomplish. You don't have to say them my sweet and proud Saiyan prince…I already know you do and I love you too.'

I open my eyes, tears now falling down freely as I watch the woman in front of me. Her smile just as radiant as when I first met her and a tender and loving look reflecting from those never ending oceans of blue. I carefully cover her hand that is still cupping my cheek and sigh.

'Please…please don't go yet…'

Her smile now turns sad and she slowly shakes her head and bends forward, placing her still soft lips gently against mine, whispering softly…

'From now until forever.'

She then, very slowly, leans back into my arms and I close my eyes again before answering her last ever silent question and carefully embracing her. I hold her as tightly as she can bear, my chin resting on her head while I'm listening to her breathing going slower and softer and slower and softer until there is no more.

I sit there, holding her for hours in that dimly lit quiet room, silent tears running down my cheeks until there are no more tears to fall anymore. Fully realizing that a part of me has gone with her. So through my tears I smile a rare true smile before gently placing a kiss on her greying hairs.

'From now until forever…'

Fin.


End file.
